Valentine Kiss
by badboylover24
Summary: Another old fanfic I wrote. Valentine's Day is just around the corner, and Harley did what no one expected him to do…He kissed May! Will it lead to love? I don't own anything; all property of Disney and Nintendo. I only own the fanfic.


**Valentine Kiss**

 **Summary:** Valentine's Day is just around the corner, and Harley did what no one expected him to do…He kissed May! Will it lead to love?

 _I just can't believe Valentine's Day's coming up,_ Harley thought as he strolled down the street. He was visiting Petalburg City for a little R  & R. It has been snowing last night, so he had bundled up; he buttoned up his jacket and put on his violet scarf. The snow on the ground was fresh and crisp. Just then, Harley spotted a certain brunette sitting by the skating pond, watching her Pokemon play on the ice, and wearing a red jacket with a blue pair of jogger's pants with a pink scarf.

 _Cute little May_ , he thought with a smile. _As cute as ever._ He then walked up to the bench she's sitting on.

"Long time, no see," he said to her. May turned and blinked with surprise.

"Harley," she said before smiling at him. "You sure are a sight for sore eyes." Harley arched his eyebrow at her.

"Not that I'm not flattered, May," he said, "but you usually freak when you see me."

"Well, it has been a while like you said," May stated, "and…I can really have someone to talk to right now." Harley then thought about it and decided to give this new side of May a chance.

"Is it okay if my Pokemon skate with yours for a bit?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied, and Harley let them out of their Poke-Balls. He then sat next to May as the Pokemon played together.

"So what brought you here to Petalburg?" May asked him.

"Oh, just the chance to relax," he answered. "How are things going with you? I heard you aren't traveling with Ash and Brock anymore."

"Yeah," May said, "they're in the Sinnoh Region with another Pokemon Coordinator named Dawn. As for me, everything's fine. Max decided to become a Pokemon Breeder like Brock. Mom got into painting. Dad got a Primape. I decided Drew and I should just be friends. Squirtle and Bulbasaur, whom I got back from Professor Oak, became BFF—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Harley interrupted her. "Time out and back up! You two decided to…just be _friends_? But…you two were made for each other."

"Not really," May stated. "Drew, he…he's too perfect for me."

"Never heard of Drew being 'too perfect'," Harley stated, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah," May stated sadly. "Plus, he already has a girlfriend back at La Rosse." Harley blinked with shock at the news.

"Aww, May," he said softly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "I'm really sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Harley," May said. "You just…didn't know."

 _I wish there's some way to cheer her up,_ Harley thought, feeling strange all over without realizing it. _It's almost Valentine's Day, and she has no one now._

"So…" he said nervously, "you've…never been…kissed?"

"No," May replied, turning to him. "Why do you—" She was cut off when Harley leaned forward and kissed her. Her body went stiff. She felt warmer than usual. And the kiss was…sweet and gentle. They then broke apart a minute later, and Harley saw that May's blushing pink. It was then that he snapped out of it.

 _What did I just do?_ he thought. He turned to see the Pokemon staring at them with shocked expressions on their faces, a sign that they saw him kiss May.

 _Oh, no_ , he thought with a deep red blush. _Did I really kiss her in front of our Pokemon? I think I'm gonna die!_

"Uh, Harley," May said, returning his attention back to her, "what was that kiss for?" Harley gulped in reply before quickly calling his Pokemon back into their Poke-Balls.

"Igottagoseeya!" he cried before quickly running off. May just stared after him with confusion and surprise.

 _What's gotten into him?_ she thought to herself.

VKVKVK

"What…the heck…was I…thinking?" Harley groaned, banging his head into the table. He had reached his motel room where he was staying and is now punishing himself for kissing May while her guard was down.

"She probably thinks I'm an idiot," he groaned after he stopped banging his head.

" _Who_ probably thinks you're an idiot?" asked a voice at the door. Harley turned to see his three robot roommates NOS-4-A2, XL, and XR at the door.

"Oh," he said, turning from them as NOS-4-A2 sat next to him. "Hey, guys."

"That doesn't sound like you," XL said, setting the groceries on the table. "What's up, tiger?" Harley gulped in reply.

"I…I'd rather not say," he stuttered. "It's…kinda embarrassing."

"Harley," NOS-4-A2 said in a stern voice.

"Alright," the teenager sighed. "You guys know May, right?"

"Yeah," XR replied, taking a sip from his oilcan. "Cute girl…me-yow! What about her?"

"I…I…I kissed her," he stuttered. The shocked XR sputtered his oil at NOS-4-A2, getting all over his suit.

"Dyaugh! XR!" the Energy Vampire yelled, getting up angrily. "Be careful next time! I just had this suit cleaned!"

"Sorry," he sputtered, choking on his oil. "I just…wasn't expecting him to do something like _that_."

"I didn't know _what_ I was thinking," Harley said. "She told me that she and Drew were never gonna be a couple…I felt bad for her…because she has no one to be her Valentine…and…well, I…"

"Hmm…" XL murmured, placing his hand on the boy's forehead.

"What are you doing?" asked the weirded-out Harley.

"I think you might've come down with something during your walk out in the snow," the huge robot answered, removing his hand. "Oh, yeah. It looks to me like you got the bug."

"What bug?" Harley asked.

"The love bug," XR and XL answered in unison.

"Wha—!" Harley yelled in shock. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You think I'm…in love with May?!"

"Well, why else would you kiss her without realizing it?" asked NOS-4-A2. Realizing that they are right, Harley sighed in reply.

"What am I gonna do?" he asked. "I'm not sure if I can face her again."

"You are going to have to tell her sooner or later, Harley," NOS-4-A2 stated. "Otherwise, you will loose her forever."

VKVKVK

 _I can't believe I'm doing this_ , Harley thought as he stood outside of May's house. _But the guys are right; I gotta tell her_. He then turned to XR, XL, and NOS-4-A2, who ushered him forward.

"Go ahead, go ahead," the Energy Vampire whispered.

"Do I have to?" Harley whimpered.

"Yes!" XR and XL hissed in unison.

"Okay, okay," the teenager hissed back. "Jeez!" He then walked up to the house as the robots hid behind some bushes nearby. Once at the door, he knocked on it. His face became warmer when May answered it. Her eyes went wide when she saw him.

"Harley?" she said. "What are you doing here?"

"May, I…I want to talk to you," Harley answered her nervously.

"Well, can we talk inside?" she asked, inviting him in. "It's a bit cold out tonight."

"Are you sure your family won't mind?" he asked.

"My parents are out tonight," she answered, "and Max is sleeping over at a friend's house. Come on in." Nervous as he is, Harley went in.

"How about we talk in the living room?" May asked. "It's warmer."

"Sure," he answered, following her into the room. They then sat on the couch together, a fire cackling in the fireplace.

"You weren't like yourself since you kissed me, Harley," she said to him to start the conversation. "If this is what you came—"

"May, please," he interrupted her. "Let me explain. When I kissed you, I didn't know what came over me. I didn't know why I did it…until now."

"What do you mean, Harley?" May asked. Harley's face became more and more red.

 _Okay,_ he said to himself, his heart pounding. _I can do this._ He then looked at May and smiled at how cute she looks…how innocent…how beautiful. Knowing that she deserves to know what's in his heart, Harley took her hand into his and looked into her eyes.

"May, I…I know that I've been a complete jerk to you in the past because I have hurt you a number of times to make you trust me less each day," he said to her with a very deep blush on his face, "and I'm not exactly as 'perfect' as Drew is…but…the truth is…I…I…I love you, May. You've always been the one for me ever since I first met you on that boat heading for Izabe Island for our very first contest together." May blinked with a pink blush.

"Har…Harley…" she replied quietly. Harley just smiled at her in reply; she just looks so cute when she blushes.

"May," he then said nervously, "will…what I mean is…well…will…will you…will you be my…girlfriend?" May smiled as tears came to her eyes.

"Yes," she answered. Harley smiled in reply before taking her into his arms. He then kissed her lips, and May kissed him back. It would appear that they each found their Valentine after all.

VKVKVK

Outside the living room window, XR, XL, and NOS-4-A2 listened to the conversation with one of XR's special microphones.

"Yes!" XR and XL hissed, high-fiving each other.

"Ah, young love," NOS-4-A2 sighed with a smile.

*Note to MMM: I'm afraid I can't post Darkwing of Darkness, Starwing of Light because I didn't save it long ago. Sorry. However, another fanfic writer Ms Bumblebee and I have been doing some roleplaying and made a NOX/Silverwing fanfic that I could use instead. I just need to ask her if it's alright.*


End file.
